Online content storage is becoming more popular. People frequently store, access, or otherwise interact with content stored at online content management systems. Documents, pictures, music, videos, and other types of files or data can be stored at online content management systems to be accessed by users of the content management systems. Similarly, applications are becoming more commonplace. People use applications on their computing devices every day, and applications are growing in number and in function.
In some cases, applications can be configured to be compatible or operable with an online content management system. For example, third party software developers can create applications to be used in conjunction with the online content management system. Some applications can enhance or add functionality to the online content management system. However, as the number of applications being created and developed for the online content management system is increasing, users of the online content management system may not think of, know of, or otherwise recognize applications that might be of interest to them.
Downloading applications that are of little or no interest to a particular user can be inefficient in terms of utilizing computing resources of the particular user's computing device. Applications that are of little or no interest to the particular user can also cause negative results for the applications' developers. Thus, applications that are of little or no interest to the particular user can reduce the overall experience associated with using applications.